Just Another Cliche
by wimol
Summary: A series of cliche one-shots. Most of them will probably be Gelphie.
1. Thunderstorm

**I don't own Wicked but you know what that's probably a good thing. If I did own it then it never would have become the success it is today.**

* * *

Galinda was cold and frightened. She was curled up in a small ball under her pink covers shivering. It was the middle of the night and a storm was raging outside. Lightning struck, the thunder roared, the wind howled and the rain pounded against the windows. Galinda was afraid of the thunder. She now regretted insisting that she had to have the bed by the window. She peaked at Elphaba hoping that she was awake, but no luck. Her roommate was sleeping, undisturbed by the noise of the storm.

Galinda was thinking of going and waking Elphaba when lightning flashed outside and thunder sounded. Galinda gave a small shriek and,in one fluid motion pulled the covers off her bed, jumped on to the floor, slid underneath the bed and pulled the blankets tight around her once again. Her shriek broke through Elphaba's slumber and caused her to wake. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and squinting over at Galinda's previously occupied bed. _Great_, thought Elphaba, _where could she have gotten to this time? It's the middle of the night and it's storming outside._

"Galinda? Galinda, where are you?" Elphaba waited for a response, but one never came. "For goodness sakes Galinda it's the middle of the night. Where are you?"

A clap of thunder echoed through the room and Elphaba heard a faint whimpering coming from under Galinda's bed. She slid off her bed and knelt beside Galinda's. Leaning down and peaking under the bed Elphaba saw a small, trembling form hidden under the bed. _What could that be?_ Elphaba thought before mentally slapping herself for being so stupid. _It's Galinda, but wait why is she under the bed, shivering?_

"Galinda what's wrong?" Galinda's head poked out from underneath her blankets to stare at Elphaba. "Is it the storm?" asked Elphaba. Galinda nodded then hid her head again when she heard the thunder. Now that Elphaba knew what was wrong she switched into her comforting mode that she only ever used with Nessa.

"Galinda it's okay. It's just thunder, just a noise, it can't hurt you. Come out from under there it must be dreadfully cold. We wouldn't want you to get sick," said Elphaba softly reaching out a hand to help Galinda.

"But Elphie," whimpered Galinda, "It's scary out there."

"It's okay, I'm here. Nothings going to get you. It's just a bit of thunder."

Galinda took Elphaba's hand and crawled out from under the bed. They stood up and Elphaba pulled Galinda down to sit beside her on the bed.

"So you're afraid of the thunder," commented Elphaba. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Galinda just shrugged not trusting her voice. More thunder sounded and Galinda hurled herself into Elphaba's arms. Elphaba saw that she was going to have to stay up and help Galinda so she repositioned them so that she was at least comfortable. They leaned against Elphaba's head bored, or Elphaba did, Galinda leaned against Elphaba, the blanket was drapped over both of them. Elphaba leaned her head against Galinda's and hummed softly.

Galinda curled up beside Elphaba and burrowed deeper into the green girls arms. Now that Elphaba was holding her Galinda finally felt safe and warm. Galinda realized that she might actually be able to fall asleep if Elphaba kept holding her and didn't make her go back to her own bed.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered into Elphaba's side.

"Mhmm?"

"Can I stay here tonight? It's too scary and cold over there all by myself." Galinda looked up hopefully and Elphaba smiled. There was no way she could resist those shimmering blue eyes.

"Of course my sweet," answered Elphaba kissing the top of Galinda's head.

"Thanks Elphie," muttered Galinda sleepily, "You're the best." Elphaba resumed her humming. The sound of Elphaba's heart beating and her humming drowned out the thunder and lulled Galinda to sleep. Elphaba followed her roommate into the land of dreams not long after.

The storm passed in the night and the sun rose over Shiz University the next morning. It illuminated the two girls' room. Galinda's blanket was still half under her bed and said bed was still empty. Both girls were cuddled up in Elphaba's bed still sleeping soundly. At this moment, looking at the two unlikely friends, no one could deny that pink went well with green.

* * *

**So this is the first of what I hope to be a series of cliche Gelphie one-shots. So if you have any cliche story ideas for it then let feel free to mention them and I might use some of them.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated. They've even made it easy to do. You just have to press the button and type in your thoughts.**

**Song I'm listening to right now - La Vie Boheme (RENT)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own it. Do you really think that would have changed since the last chapter?**

* * *

Galinda was bored. It was raining outside so she couldn't go out and there wasn't anything to do inside. She looked over at Elphaba, studying again. _Doesn't she ever quit studying?_ Galinda thought. She flopped backwards into her bed sighing.

"Hey Galinda?" Elphaba called.

Galinda sat up, maybe Elphaba wanted to do something. "Yes Elphie?" asked Galinda hopefully.

"Do you ever sit still?" questioned Elphaba.

The hopeful smile slid off Galinda's face and she flopped backwards once more. With a loud sigh Galinda complained, "But Elphie. I'm so bored."

Elphaba looked up from her book and replied, "Well you could always read or do your homework."

"But Elphie that's just as boring!"

"Fine," Elphaba said snapping her book shut. "What is it that you want to do?"

"I don't know," Galinda moaned. Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

"There has to be something."

"Well, um, um, well. I know!" yelled Galinda. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Galinda you know that I hate that game," groaned Elphaba. "It's just an excuse for girls to get together and embarrass each other."

Galinda pouted. "Not just girls play it."

"Then it's an excuse for girls and boys to get together and embarrass one another. Why would anyone want to play a game like that?"

"Please Elphie," pleaded Galinda who was now pouting openly. "I'll stop being bored and sit still if you do."

Elphaba looked over at Galinda and her resolve crumbled. "Fine, alright, whatever. Just quit making that puppy dog face at me."

"Yay!" giggled Galinda clapping her hands together. The green witch just shook her head and cursed herself for giving in to her perky roommate so easily. Galinda bounded off her bed and plopped herself down at the foot of Elphaba's.

"So Elphie what'll it be truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied Elphaba not giving it much thought.

"Well that's not fun," muttered Galinda but asked her question none the less. "Do you really hate the colour pink?"

Elphaba groaned internally, of course Galinda would ask the one question that she didn't want to answer. She didn't want Galinda to have the satisfaction of knowing that Elphaba didn't really hate pink as much as she told everyone. There were times when she thought is was actually a very pretty colour. "Well I guess I don't completely hate it. That is to say I don't think it's awful." Galinda opened her mouth to speak but Elphaba cut her off before she even started. "That doesn't mean I'm going to wear it, ever."

"Fine then," grumbled Galinda dejectedly. She then brightened up again when she realized that Elphaba had admitted she didn't hate pink.

"So then it's your turn Galinda. Truth or dare?"

Galinda thought for a moment. She didn't know what to pick. In the end Galinda said truth.

"Now look who's not fun. Okay then who is your favourite person in the world?"

"You," stated Galinda before realizing what she was saying. She clamped her hand over her mouth for fear of what else might slip out. Elphaba was sitting looking shocked. Her mouth was open and she appeared to be having trouble speaking.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," said Galinda apologetically before turning away from Elphaba with her head hung.

Elphaba struggled for a moment trying to get her brain to make a connection with her mouth. When she finally found her voice she couldn't think of much to say. "No. no it's fine. Really? Me? Do you actually mean that?"

Galinda just nodded looking ashamed. She hadn't meant for Elphaba to find out her feelings for the green girl this way. She hadn't meant for Elphaba to find out at all but it was to late now. The damage had already been done.

Elphaba saw Galinda's distress and tried to think of something to comfort the dejected girl.

"You probably won't even want to be my friend after this," sighed Galinda as she got up off Elphaba's bed. "I guess I'll just go to bed now."

Elphaba reached out and grabbed Galinda's arm. She pulled the shorter girl back down onto the bed and forced her to look up. "Galinda, it the middle of the day not bedtime. Do you want to know why I don't hate pink?"

Galinda just shrugged not seeing how this was going to help but almost glad that Elphaba hadn't shunned her yet.

"I don't hate pink because I can't. When ever I think about hating it I think about you and how good you look in pink. How it's your favourite colour. How can I possibly hate something that the person I love loves so much?" Now it was Galinda's turn to be surprised. Did Elphaba just say that she loved her?

"Elphie you just said you love me."

"I did, didn't I?" said Elphaba smiling.

Galinda leaned forward and hugged Elphaba tight. She reveled in the warmth and comfort of the green girls arms.

"Elphie it's your turn, truth or dare?"

Elphaba wondered what Galinda was doing but answered dare anyway.

"I dare you to kiss me," was all Galinda said pulling back and staring into Elphaba's eyes. Elphaba swallowed and nodded. She leaned forward and softly placed her green lips on Galinda's pinks ones. The kiss was short and sweet. Galinda pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you Elphie and I love you too."

Elphaba smiled and pulled Galinda back in for another kiss. Needless to say Elphaba never did get back to her book. She was too bust keeping Galinda from getting bored and not by playing truth or dare if you know what I mean.

* * *

**So I finished this chapter earlier than I thought I would. I guess having no homework today helped. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted the last chapter. You guys are the best. I don't particularly like the end of this chapter but I can't think of anything else so I hope you guys iked it more than I do.**

**Song I'm listening to right now - Shattered(Trading Yesterday)**

**Thanks for reading and I do like reviews. The review button is clickable and functioning.**


	3. Sick Day

**I still don't own it.**

Galinda woke up and immediately wished she hadn't. She felt awful. Her head was pounding and her stomach was aching. She turned her face away from the light peaking through the window and buried her face into her pink pillow. She briefly wondered what time it was before her stomach lurched. Galinda leaped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach in to it. When she was done throwing up Galinda slumped against the bathroom wall shivering. Gathering her strength she stood up and leaned against the sink as she rinsed the vile taste out of her mouth. Galinda staggered out of the bathroom and flopped unceremoniously on to her bed.

_What a wonderful way to start the morning,_ Galinda thought sarcastically. Galinda hated being sick. She had to miss class which meant that she missed out on a day of socialization. Galinda wondered where Elphaba was. She didn't even need to look at Elphaba's bed to know that the green girl wasn't in the room. Elphaba was too light of a sleeper to be able to sleep through all the noise Galinda had made running to the bathroom and while she was in the bathroom. _She must have gone to class already. Maybe it's later than I thought._

That didn't make sense either. Elphaba had the same first class as Galinda so she always woke Galinda up and made sure she made it to class. Elphaba hadn't woken Galinda up. Just as Galinda was starting to get worried about Elphaba, which made her head hurt more, the door to their room opened and Elphaba walked in.

"Galinda get up. You're going to be late for class. Why are almost falling off your bed?" said Elphaba walking over to the window and opening the blinds wide. She figured the light would help to wake Galinda up. Galinda just groaned, screwed up her eyes and crawled weakly until she was buried under her blankets once again.

"Come on Galinda it's time to get up." Elphaba then noticed that the pink ball that was Galinda was shaking. "What's wrong Galinda? You're shivering."

Galinda wished that she could say that it was nothing but she knew it wasn't. Elphaba sat down beside Galinda on the bed and pulled the covers back. It didn't take long for Elphaba to guess what was wrong with Galinda. She was shivering, she was pale, and, when Elphaba felt her forehead she found that Galinda, was burning up.

"Galinda you're bu-" Elphaba was cut off by Galinda jumping out of bed and rushing towards the bathroom again. Elphaba heard retching noises and hurried after Galinda.

Galinda was throwing up when she felt Elphaba pull her hair back, holding out of the way. She felt Elphaba rubbing her back soothingly. When she was done Galinda leaned against Elphaba who was kneeling beside her.

"Thanks Elphie," said Galinda smiling weakly.

"Shh you're sick Galinda. You're deathly pale and you have a fever. Let's get you back into bed." Galinda just nodded and let Elphaba guide her back to her bed.

"Elphie you're going to be late for class," said Galinda knowing that Elphaba was never late for class.

"I'm not going to class today. Not with you in this state." Galinda opened her mouth to protest and tell Elphaba to go to class, she was cut off by Elphaba. "Don't even think about telling me not to Galinda I can afford to take a day off of classes to take care of you. Now I'm going to go, get us some breakfast and tell Morrible that you're sick and I'm taking care of you."

Galinda knew Elphaba well enough to know that once Elphaba made up her mind there was no changing it. Instead she just thanked Elphaba again. Elphaba just smiled and made her way out of the room.

They spent the day in a rather calm manner. Galinda slept most of the day, waking up every so often to throw up. Elphaba stayed with her the whole day, watching over her even while she was sleeping. Just before Elphaba went to bed Galinda, who was laying quietly with her eyes shut, felt Elphaba lean down, tuck her in and give her a kiss on the forehead. Galinda smiled slightly but Elphaba thought that she was still asleep.

"Good night my sweet," whispered Elphaba before blowing out the candle and sliding into her own bed. Galinda went to bed smiling and thinking about what she was going to do when she got better to show Elphaba how thankful she was. _Maybe being sich isn't such an awful thing after all,_ thought Galinda before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So another chapter done. Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews you've written. My laptop died last Friday so now I'm working on my new computer. Man it's nice to have a computer that doesn't have lines on the screen or shuts down at random times. Anyways thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review. I don't bite...much. **

**Song I'm listening to right now - Vanilla Twilight(Owl City)**


	4. New Years

**Still not mine.**

* * *

It was New Years Eve and the whole campus seemed to be at one party. Well everyone but Elphaba. When Galinda had tried to get her to go to the party Elphaba refused. She knew that a party full of drunk collage kids wasn't the place she wanted to spend the last night of the year. Galinda had look disappointed but spend long trying to get her to come. By this point Galinda was used to her green friend's anti-social ways. Even though she had gotten more social since she became friends with Galinda this party was just too social.

Galinda had left just of an hour before Elphaba snapped her book shut and sighed. She had been trying to lose herself in the words of the book like she usually did but it wasn't working. She had just read the same sentence four times before she realized that she had already read it but still didn't know what it said. _Clearly reading is going to be useless,_ thought Elphaba standing up. She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and headed to the door. _Maybe a walk will help, _Elphaba thought then smiled, _there won't be anyone around to give the funny looks they do when they see me going for a walk. _

The air was chilly and snow was falling softly from the sky. The campus really was beautiful when it wasn't full of students. Elphaba buried deeper into her coat to keep warm. She couldn't believe that she had been walking for twenty minutes and she hadn't meet one person. _That must be one big party._ She was about to turn around and head back to the dorm when she heard a twig snap. She looked around trying to find out where the noise had come from but didn't see anything. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking thinking it was just an animal.

Elphaba soon regretted this move when she was hit in the back of the head with a something wet. She reached up and found it was snow. Someone had thrown a snowball at her. She whirled around to see a short girl in a pink coat giggling. Elphaba smiled and reached down to scoop up her own snowball. She threw it and it hit Galinda in the stomach. She stopped giggling when the snow made contact and looked at Elphaba.

Within seconds they both had snowballs in their hands ready to throw. Elphaba had no clue what Galinda was doing out here throwing snow at her when she should be at her party but Elphaba was too busy throwing snowballs to really care. After fifteen minutes of dodging, ducking and throwing Elphaba saw Galinda flop down on the ground. She walked over and muttered a quick spell before sitting down beside Galinda who was now lying down in the snow.

"What was that?" Galinda asked lifting her head slightly so she could see Elphaba.

"What? The spell or the snow? The spell was so that the snow won't melt underneath us and get us all wet," Elphaba laid down next to Galinda then asked, "Why aren't you at the party?"

"You were right. Once everyone got drunk it wasn't really very fun. Then when I was outside I saw you walking so I followed you. Then I threw snow at you to get your attention. "Galinda smiled and looked up. "Do you ever wish you could just fly up and explore the universe?" she asked turning to Elphaba. This surprised Elphaba. It wasn't often that Galinda express any interest in anything other than fashion, boys and popularity.

"All the time," Elphaba answered quietly so Galinda wouldn't hear. She often fantasized about leaving earth and exploring the universe. She never told anyone this though. She was always the grounded one, never the one dreaming about outer space. "What time is it?" Elphaba asked changing the conversation.

"Must be almost midnight now," Galinda said. Just then they heard yelling. Listening quietly they could hear the countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," could be heard then a bunch of screaming.

"Happy New Year Elphie," Galinda said reaching down and taking her friends hand.

"You too Galinda, you too."

* * *

**So ****I know what you're going to say. You're going to say, "Where the hell have you been for the last two months?" In November I participated in NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what it is you should look it up. It was funny but also took up most of my time and the time I had left was used on homework. Then December came and I had absolutely no inspiration. I started watching Torchwood and then found myself watching Doctor Who again because David Tennant is leaving. So pretty much I have a long string of excuses but the only ones that count for anything really is NaNoWriMo and homework.**

**This chapter is for Lady Emzebel as she is the one that yelled at me every time I told her that I hadn't written a new chapter yet. Anyways here's the chapter I promised you Em and even on time for once.**

**Song I'm listening to - Blink(Chameleon Circuit)**

**Happy New Year  
**


End file.
